


贤者之欲（上）

by Limos



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limos/pseuds/Limos
Relationships: 吴磊/罗云熙
Kudos: 7





	贤者之欲（上）

爱之于我，不是肌肤之亲，不是一蔬一饭，它是一种不死的欲望。  
——杜拉斯

一、

周末的魔都机场人来人往，无数架起飞降落带来一批又一批离开或是归途的旅人。

机场出口处人流如织，许多人举着牌子喊着不同人的姓名满头大汗地挤在一起，招呼声寒暄声夹杂在一起，喧闹异常。

离开前排拥挤的人群之外，有两个长身玉立的人并肩站在一起，远看便是气度不凡，再加上俊朗的外形和不俗的穿搭，倒是颇有遗世独立的味道，吸引了许多路过女生的眼球。

他们就站在接机的人群外面，也不急着上前凑热闹，淡淡地偶尔交谈两句。

“他们应该快到了吧，不是说好五点五十的飞机。” 吴磊抬起手腕第九次看向手表，再抬头看向机场巨大的显示屏，上面显示的飞机航班正是准点到达。

“耐心点，” 一旁的人开口便是如沐春风，裹着绵软毛衣的手轻轻拂过吴磊的肩膀，“喏，你看那边，是不是他们？”

吴磊顺着罗云熙指的方向看去，出口处一波乘客最后面果然有两个推着行李箱的人。其中一个戴着墨镜穿着一身米色风衣，另一人翩翩长裙挽着个盘发，气质斐然。

显然就是他的便宜父母。

吴磊其实不太情愿他们“这么早”就回来，可接到电话时，人都已经上飞机了，与其说是征询不如说就是通知一下，让他们可以来接机了。

但再不情愿，也不能对名义上的父母表达出任何不满，况且，有双手温柔地推了一下自己后背。吴磊一转头，就看到恋人温和的笑颜，顿时什么想法都没了，只剩下乖乖听话。

他们二人朝登机口迎了上去。

“这次回来挺辛苦的吧，上海冷，你们也不多穿点。” 罗云熙从刘诗诗的手中接过了行李箱，一开口就是颇为亲切熟稔的语气，一下子把几人之间隔开的陌生感拉了回来。女士优先的原则，也充分体现在了他绅士的行为里。

“还好，不是特别冷。太久没回来，还是故乡让人怀念啊。” 胡歌接过了话头，望着人来人往的机场，无不感叹道。

毕竟，他们已经离开这里有整整十年了。

刘诗诗则是观察起了一旁的吴磊，十年不见，这孩子早和记忆里的模样面目全非。走时还是一个小豆丁，现在，已然出落成一个高挑的小伙子。

然而到底是太久没见，她开口还是带了几分犹豫，

“是磊磊吧，都长这么高了。来让妈妈抱抱。” 说着，刘诗诗给了吴磊一个温暖的拥抱。

作为从小被罗云熙灌输绅士观念长大的人，吴磊当然不甘于后，早在出关的时候就接过了刘诗诗的行李箱。但他没料到紧接着的拥抱，被母亲突然拥抱的感觉令他不太适应，对他来说无异于落入一个陌生女人满是香水的气息。

吴磊有一丝僵硬，想要挣开。

背对着站在刘诗诗身后的罗云熙瞥了一眼他，用眼神向他微微示意。

吴磊明白，那是一个警告。 

温暖正直而绅士的男孩子不可以随便让另一位女士感到失礼。

这是他们调教定律里的第一个铁条。

吴磊放弃动作，默默承受了这个拥抱。不过他也没太被动，趁着这个拥抱的间隙，他对着罗云熙的方向，悄悄伸出舌尖舔了一下嘴唇。

配合吴磊充斥侵略性的眼神，这个动作意味在明显不过。

罗云熙看着对方，有些哑然失笑。

他们居然就在大庭广众之下，当着吴磊父母的面偷偷调情。不得不说，这种隐秘而背德的刺激莫名激得他手指蜷缩，好像又回到他们昨天疯狂的夜晚。

身旁的胡歌忽然伸手揽过了罗云熙的肩膀，引得他不得不转身往前。临走之前，他不忘用手指点了一下自己的唇角，寓意他默许了对方的请求。 

吴磊看着罗云熙允许的示意先是开心，而后看到自己父亲搭在他身上碍眼的手，眼神又暗了下来。

那里面满是欲望的激荡和深沉的占有欲。全是不被允许出现在罗云熙面前的东西。

在罗云熙面前，吴磊必须扮演一个完美的“艺术品”。一言一行，都被雕琢地精准优雅，不能有一丝闪失。

过去的十年他都做到了，却在父母重新归来的一瞬间，从压抑着的心口裂缝丝丝漏了出来。

看着胡歌和罗云熙渐渐走远的身影，吴磊暗自握紧了拳头。

还好刘诗诗正整理完衣襟，挽着吴磊也往大门走去，边走边说着，

“怎么了，是不是太久没见我们觉得生疏啦。没关系，这次我们会在国内待很久，你就搬过来和我们一起住吧。”

一路上直到几人上车，刘诗诗说的话吴磊大半都没听进去，他的世界里只有眼前人裹着暖白毛衣，兀自发着光的身影。

那是他不可言说的秘密。

二、

回家路上，几人聊着天。大多是胡歌和罗云熙在畅谈几年的变化，刘诗诗时不时符合几句，或是感谢罗云熙这些年替他们照顾吴磊。

至于吴磊，大多时间都支着下巴在看窗外，上海的秋冬交替总是阴冷潮湿，笼罩在漫长灰暗的雨里。

几人的谈话，都像是客套，并不能引起他的兴趣，直到——

“还记得我们刚认识的时候吗，今天回来看你，和那时候都没什么变化。” 胡歌状似不经意地提起了他们的少年时代，一下打开了三人的话匣。

刘诗诗像是想到什么，莞尔一笑，“哎呀，那时候舞蹈班里就云熙跳得最好了，他那时候可是芭蕾王子。” 

罗云熙默默低下了头，似乎是不好意思。

但吴磊却瞥见他，有些勉强的笑容，不由得好奇起那些罗云熙从未提过的学生时代。

“爸妈，你们以前认识吗？”

吴磊的出声打破了一直的沉默。看到他有兴趣，胡歌和刘诗诗不由得继续说了下去，

“我们和你云熙哥以前就认识，他当时是我的学弟，跟你妈妈一样是学跳舞的。以前啊，他们班就他们两个跳得最好还是搭档，只可惜。。。”

说道过去，刘诗诗的眼睛都发着光，“是啊，那时候我一直以为我们会得国际大奖，谁都没想到后来，”

“算了，都过去了。” 罗云熙一反常态，温柔的语气和神态依旧，可吴磊就是敏锐地捕捉到了 他面具下的不耐与逃避。

没有人再继续这个话题，转而聊起了等下吃什么晚餐。

唯有吴磊，定定凝望着前排罗云熙柔软毛衣领口露出的雪白脖颈出神。

他太想知道过去发生的事。

就好像一扇门虚掩着透出光，他却如何都无法走近推开。

如同眼前谈笑风生的罗云熙，明明是开朗璀璨，只有他知晓背地里的消去的锋芒。

三、

学生时代，对罗云熙而言，是不可磨灭的一段记忆。

在那段记忆里，他先是在舞台上熠熠闪光，仿佛天鹅振翅。后半段，忽然就折断了翅膀，直直从高空坠到了泥里。

他从小就是学芭蕾长大，日复一日年复一年地刻苦，在练舞房里挥洒无数遍汗水，忍受身体上的疼痛，一步步，踮着脚尖跳到了市里的比赛。

比赛上，他因为是第一个上场，免不了很是紧张。在后台他紧张地小腿都有点抽筋，望着镜子里画着妆容的自己不知所措。

被浓墨重彩遮盖其的面容透着难以言喻的违和感。

他甚至都有点想弃赛跑了。

就在这时，穿着黑色西装的主持人从台前进来，路过他那里，忽然停住了。镜子里，年轻的胡歌对着罗云熙由衷夸赞，“我记得你，不要紧张，你复赛已经是所有人里跳地最好的来了。而且你还那么好看。”

那种真诚赞美的感叹一下子抚平了罗云熙的紧张，他抬头对着镜子的人微微笑了一下。随即记下了那人衣服上的铭牌。

主持人：胡歌。

之后，胡歌就被匆促叫到上台，他对罗云熙最后说了句“加油”。

这句加油，成就了罗云熙舞蹈生涯的第一个冠军。

也成就了他求而不得的开始。

在拿到冠军后，罗云熙又因活动和胡歌短暂接触过两次，他知道了胡歌来自上戏，学的表演专业也精通播音传媒。他知道了胡歌的性格，温和好相处，对所有人都拿捏得很有分寸，无论对谁都是接触起来很舒服的存在。

胡歌的自信、出众深深吸引了罗云熙。让他好几年后，也报考了上海戏剧学院，进入舞蹈专业，成为了胡歌名正言顺的学弟。

胡歌此时尚在读研，他们因而，在校园里有了更多的接触机会。

他一开始只是带着对胡歌的憧憬，慢慢的这种感觉变为了仰慕，进而带了点不清不楚的味道。好似朦胧的暧昧，却又差点真实的喜欢。

彼时，罗云熙在舞蹈专业成绩优异，不少人把他称为芭蕾王子，也把他和同为芭蕾舞专业的搭档刘诗诗看作是一对金童玉女。

他经常和胡歌一起约着吃午饭，由于舞蹈排练总是和搭档一起，也时而捎上刘诗诗。三人不知不觉间就建立了难得的友谊。

罗云熙一度以为这样的坚固三角会持续下去，他们会是一辈子的好朋友。或许，胡歌之后会站上更大的舞台，而他也会和刘诗诗一起搭档，拿下更多大奖。

但一切都终结在了那个午后。

他如往常一样在练舞房里随着音乐起舞，当挥鞭旋转过第四遍时，地板的一处在阳光下泛着金色的光。罗云熙足尖轻点，狠狠摔了下去。

那是一块油迹，一块，不该出现在练舞房的东西。

韧带撕裂，半月板永久损伤，跟腱断裂。对一个舞蹈演员来说，这就是死刑。

到现在，罗云熙都能回想起那种躺倒在地板上刻骨铭心、钻心蚀骨的痛。

可这种痛还不够，远远达不到他发现监控里是刘诗诗偷偷进来泼了一地油，那种毛骨悚然、背脊发凉的痛楚。

而后他发现，装着油的罐子是胡歌交给刘诗诗的。

被最信赖的人双重背叛是什么的感觉？

那是恨不得毁灭世界的恨意，足以从头到尾彻底改变一个人。

从那天起，罗云熙依旧是那个罗云熙，他软和善意，对谁都是温浅而笑。可在心底，那个天真的人早就死在了那天午后的阳光里。

罗云熙很聪明地收敛起所有锋芒，他微笑着看着胡歌和刘诗诗走进婚礼殿堂，又目送他们登上去美国的飞机。

一个聪明的人不会一味隐忍，他在等一个机会。

直到十年前，胡歌和刘诗诗在美国发展了许久，却迟迟没有一个孩子。后来，他们收养了罹难同事留下的遗孤，也就是吴磊。

刘诗诗很看重这个孩子，从她三不五时发的照片里就看得出来。每张图中，她和胡歌都满心满意地憧憬着这个孩子的未来，或与他的养父母一样成为优秀的表演者。

罗云熙就那么默默地看着。

刘诗诗和胡歌的工作很忙，他们经常来回不同的剧场，很难照顾好吴磊，而身边也没有熟悉的人可以托付。这个时候，他们好像忽然想起了国内还有一位他们的挚友。

十年前，吴磊第一次被父母牵着，怯生生地来到罗云熙身前。

罗云熙蹲下身，摸着他柔软的头发，微笑的像个天使一样问他，“你叫什么名字呀？”

彼时不过十岁的吴磊稚气未脱，“我叫吴磊，你也可以叫我Leo”。

罗云熙伸手握住了吴磊的手，他有一瞬间晃神，Leo这个名字，是胡歌替吴磊去的。

他站起身，微笑不减，对着胡歌和刘诗诗再三保证会好好照顾吴磊，直到他进入大学，再让胡歌把他接回去。

而当他送别两人，带着吴磊在家里开始第一顿晚餐。

罗云熙的心里，忽然酝酿出了一个伟大而漫长的复仇计划。

那将是无与伦比的体验。

一个耗时十年，从相遇的第一刻就开始的，阴谋。

带着玫瑰和血。

四、

经过一路奔波最终回到家的四个人都有些累。

上海的这处房产，胡歌和刘诗诗并不经常回来住，吴磊则是一直借住在罗云熙家里，因而，房子并没什么人气。

趁着大家坐在沙发上休息的时间，罗云熙主动提出去做饭，拎着刚才去超市买的一堆袋子走向厨房。

身后，沙发上的人也接连动起来。刘诗诗脱下大衣，开始着手整理起行李箱，胡歌则是归置起两人从美国带回来的一些书籍画册。

唯一的闲人，就成了吴磊。

原本客厅的三人，一个去了卧室，一个去了书房，最后剩下的那个人随手翻了本杂志，不过匆匆瞥过几眼就放下，目光不住地往厨房方向瞟。

他最后起身，走向了厨房。

厨房内，罗云熙正系着腰带带着围裙，微微俯身在水池清洗蔬菜。耳尖的他从潺潺水声的间隙里听见了逐渐靠近的脚步声。

他动作不减，装作没有发现的样子。

“哗啦——” 厨房移门被推开，长手长脚的年轻人挤了进来，径直走向台前人，一把搂了下去。

吴磊温热的躯体覆盖在罗云熙后背，不知不觉间已经长地比他要高许多。

罗云熙拨弄菜叶的手不停，头也不回地继续，任由吴磊的手在自己腰间作乱。

“怎么了？” 声音还是温润如玉。

吴磊微眯着眼，将罗云熙整个人圈在自己怀里，贪恋地低下头嗅着他脖颈间的香气。沉香木后调，些微柑橘香气掺杂着奶香，还是熟悉的香水味道。

吴磊的手圈着罗云熙的腰，围裙的腰带在白色宽松毛衣间勒出细腰的痕迹，格外勾人。他的手摩挲再三，顺着毛衣下摆摸了进去。

陡然冰凉的空气激得罗云熙皮肤一紧，吴磊却还嫌不够一只手顺着下腹蜿蜒向下到耻骨，另一只手转而向上，似有若无地拂过胸前。

突如其来的感觉令罗云熙动作一顿，抛下洗了几瓣的蔬菜，用手撑住水池边沿。

吴磊紧贴着罗云熙，不听话的手还在犯上作乱，他的唇则是靠在罗云熙耳旁，暧昧又缱绻地吐出一句呢喃，“云熙，你的腰好细啊。”

吴磊的手顺着胸膛，恶意地在毛衣下摆弄过罗云熙胸前乳尖，再拂过脖子下颌，直到唇角。一根手指不由分说地沿着唇伸进了口里，罗云熙没有拒绝他，而是用温热口腔包裹住这个不速之客，柔软舌尖反复舔舐。

这个动作实在是过于色气。吴磊眼神暗了些，对着罗云熙露出毛衣的白皙脖颈印下一吻，那是人最脆弱的地方。

罗云熙腰一颤，他抬眼，看见了窗户玻璃中倒映出衣衫不整的他和身后吻着他的吴磊。

像极了一幅淫靡的画卷。

身后的温度滚烫，两个人挤在一起不知是情热还是挨得太近，周遭温度都上升极度。罗云熙还感觉到有个东西顶在自己臀瓣，似乎在昭示什么。

他的小朋友还是这么活泼“有精神”。

“怎么，” 罗云熙反客为主，转过身，双手环住了吴磊的脖子，把人拉向自己，靠在水池边，“你想让我在爸妈面前调教你吗？”

他的眼神狡黠而明亮，像是个蛊惑人心的妖精。

吴磊偏偏就吃这套。

“也不是不行，我不介意。” 吴磊笑地放肆，勾起的唇角快乐无比，说着，便要俯身去吻罗云熙淡色的唇。

最终，这个唇落在了手掌心。

“但我介意。” 罗云熙伸手挡在他和吴磊之间，硬生生拦下了这个吻。

“时间差不多，你该出去了。” 他好像一下子回复了清醒与理智，刚才的旖旎与暧昧仿佛从未发生在他身上一样。

吴磊有一丝失落，但他明白，罗云熙就是这样的一个人，外热内冷，永远能近乎变态的克制住自己的所有欲望。而他唯一能做的，就是像个信徒一样臣服对方的一切。

“好吧”，吴磊松开了手，捎了一瓶红酒出去。“你也要快点哦，别让我等太久。”

“当然。” 罗云熙继续忙起了他的事情。

这顿饭，最后也没有等太久。

当胡歌和刘诗诗差不多整理完的时候，桌上已经端上了六菜一汤，可谓丰盛。

众人落座后，便开始晚餐。

吴磊随手拿来的那瓶酒，自然是要他开。启封酒盖，芳香的酒味就弥漫在空气中。

胡歌不禁夸赞，“闻着就是好酒，不知道喝起来怎么样。”

吴磊却没有倒酒，而是端着酒瓶缓慢晃荡，45度地放置酒身。最后，才慢慢拿起杯子，顺着杯沿让猩红的酒液盖住透明的玻璃，一点点倾倒。

这一切顺序，就像设定好的一样。他完全认真地在按照罗云熙教他的那样，一步步做着。

胡歌有一丝讶异，他许久未见的儿子不知什么时候起活地像个精致典雅的绅士，让他都觉得陌生。

倒是刘诗诗，对此颇为赞赏，“磊磊这么多年，都是你教的吧。辛苦你了，云熙。”

“没事，他很听话，一点都不辛苦。” 罗云熙接过吴磊递来的第一杯酒，纤长手指摆弄酒杯，晃荡中，动作微微凝滞。

无他，是有个很听话的孩子在桌下面干着坏事。

吴磊的脚不知什么时候丢了拖鞋，用脚尖蹭着罗云熙的小腿。

罗云熙面上表情不变，端过酒杯咽下一口。心里想的却是，吴磊居然会如此大胆。这明显，违背了他们的游戏规则，完全可以视为一种对权利的挑衅。

他当然不会善罢甘休。

台上，四人聊着不咸不淡的话题。

台下，罗云熙也伸出腿，足尖回应了吴磊的动作，从对方的脚背一路轻点。芭蕾舞演员的柔韧度让他能够轻易地抬着小腿，一直蹭到吴磊的两腿之间。

他并不着急，慢慢地用脚背磨蹭着那个地方。

吴磊用筷子夹菜的手一顿。

显然，他没想过，罗云熙会用这样的方式惩罚他的擅作主张。

吴磊有一丝慌乱，身下的触感让他不由自主地产生身体反应。可这种反应在这个场合却是致命的。

“怎么了磊磊，菜不合胃口吗？” 刘诗诗注意到了吴磊的异样，关切地问道。

“没事，我就是有点累。” 吴磊当然不会说实话。

而始作俑者本人正坐在他对面，一席白色毛衣笑容温柔。

任谁都想不到他们在桌下进行的龌龊交易。

接下来得晚餐，就这么在吴磊的煎熬和罗云熙的心怀鬼胎里结束。

对吴磊来说，这大概是他吃过最漫长的一顿饭。

饭后，罗云熙还故意聊了半天，让吴磊有足够时间消退下去，才起身告别。

原本，预计要留宿父母家培养感情的吴磊，因着一晚的难耐诱惑，忽然又改了主意。

“我去云熙哥家再住一晚就回来。”

胡歌和刘诗诗不疑有他，只以为是吴磊还舍不得罗云熙，要好好道别。

殊不知，

这个道别，一别，就别到了床上。

五、

罗云熙和吴磊面色如常，保持着些微的距离并肩一路回家。

这回，他们回的是正儿八经的自己家了。

只是这种看似正常的距离，不过勉强维持了半小时。辅一进电梯，吴磊就捧着罗云熙的脸狠狠吻下了下去。

罗云熙也压抑了一晚上被勾起的火气。他回抱住吴磊，疯狂地和对方纠缠。

他们的舌尖彼此追逐，舔过对方的上颚牙齿，恨不得要把舌头吞下去。激烈的吻搅乱了他们的喘息，罗云熙含着吴磊的唇，被推在电梯墙上。

几丝银线从他们吻着的地方衔向下颌。

吴磊推高了罗云熙的毛衣，肆无忌惮地抚弄着腰间紧致细腻的皮肤。手指一遍遍摸索在如羊脂玉的肌肤上。

他们几乎都快等不到电梯到达。

罗云熙甚至有种错觉，他们下一秒可能就要在电梯里做爱。

还好，电梯此时，“叮”的一声来到了17楼。

吴磊抱着罗云熙，踉踉跄跄地走出电梯，急匆匆地打开房门。

门内，就像是另一个世界。他们不再是人类，而是化身为野兽。

吴磊毫不吝惜自己的吻，他凶狠地一遍遍吸吮着眼前的躯体，在罗云熙裸露的肌肤上留下一个又一个红痕。

那件碍眼的白色毛衣被他粗暴扯开，罗云熙上身赤裸着，被吴磊压倒在玄关处的地板上。

他们急不可耐地渴求对方。

吴磊一路吻过脖子，胸膛，随后落在罗云熙胸前，张口含住一枚乳粒，换来对方轻微的呻吟。

那忍不住溢泄出声的快感，更加点燃了彼此的动作。

罗云熙眼尾醺红，吴磊的眼角带上了红色血丝。他们都不约而同在对方眼里看到了欲望。

他们不再犹豫。

吴磊另一只手伸进了罗云熙的裤子，一点点抚摸过大腿根，然后玩弄起微杨的性器。

罗云熙浑身颤栗这，白皙的皮肤透出淡淡粉红，他就这么敞开着，被吴磊彻底侵犯。

另一边，罗云熙也不忘伸手去安抚从一早就躁动不安的小吴磊。

他手指灵巧地解开扣子，钻进去套弄着涨大挺立的物件。满意地听见身上人发出闷哼。

更甚至，吴磊抱住罗云熙如蝴蝶展翼的背，将两人性质勃发的地方紧贴在一起，同样火热坚实的触感相撞，渗透出的透明液体弄脏了两人的下身。

罗云熙知道差不多了，他对吴磊下达了今天的第一个正式指令，

“好了，停下。看着我。”

吴磊果然停下了。尽管他欲望涨地生疼，但他还是听话地停止了一切动作。任由=罗云熙将小腿搭在他肩膀上。

吴磊侧首，在罗云熙的脚背轻轻一吻，感觉到对方脚尖蜷缩。随后，观赏起眼前令自己血脉喷张的一幕。

罗云熙从一旁的鞋柜低端抽屉里摸索出了一管润滑剂，挤出冰凉的凝胶体在指尖，然后，伸手涂抹在自己柔软穴口，手指慢慢打圈，插了进去。

一根手指尚在接受范围内。很快，就加到了两根，三根。

因为姿势的关系，整个过程，吴磊都看得一清二楚。清晰地看着，心爱的人如何在面前玩弄自己。

下身火热部分一跳一跳，他的忍耐快到极限了。

罗云熙亦是。

他抽出手指，臀间一片湿漉漉，穴口一张一翕似乎是不满足。

眼尾那摄人心魄的红如火烧。

他艰难开口，下了第二个命令，“操我。”

这个话音未落，一股强烈的力道便撑开了甬道，直直冲入体内。太过激烈的动作，引得罗云熙轻哼出声。

“慢。。。慢一点。”

抽动的速度让他不由自主身体颤抖，吴磊将罗云熙压在地上，猛烈地进出，听不进去任何话语。罗云熙的小腿抵在他的肩膀上，压成一个不可思议的弧度。

“口是心非的坏孩子，是要被惩罚的。” 吴磊转换语气，无比低沉。欲望灼烧着他的嗓子，充斥着爆裂的性感。

几滴汗从吴磊发梢流到额头，再到他的喉结。

随着他的动作，吞咽变幻。

罗云熙几乎没多想，本能地启唇咬住了吴磊的喉结。

这一动作，让吴磊更为疯狂，他的眼睛好像烧红一样，更为用力地深入罗云熙的身体。

体内那敏感的一点被来回反复撞击。

罗云熙紧咬着下唇，掐着吴磊的肩膀。

快感如波浪涌来，一波赛过一波。他们两人的身体契合为小船，随着波浪跌宕起伏来回涌动。

吴磊还嫌不够。

今天积攒到现在无处安放的嫉妒伸出了恶意的爪牙。

他牢牢盯着身下，罗云熙那张遍布情欲的绯红脸颊，开口，“你那么喜欢我爸，我是不是该改口叫你小妈啊？”

这句话，为两人的关系又添了层禁忌。

罗云熙没想到吴磊会察觉到这个曾经的心思，甚至还把它在这个时候说了出来。

他身体猛地一抖，甬道变得紧致，激得吴磊再度狠狠撞击。

这次，罗云熙的声音都带着黏连的哭腔，“不要。。。说了。。。嗯。。。”

吴磊的动作大开大合，每一次都比上一次更深入，“好啊，那你告诉我，现在是谁在操你。”

“是。。。是你。。唔” 罗云熙的眼角都泛出晶莹泪花，配在微红的皮肤上，让人忍不住一再欺负。

那语气里的软糯太过勾人，肉体相撞的声音打散了一些，仍是回荡在整个玄关处。

吴磊显然被这个答案取悦了，他精干的身体猛地俯冲，随后重重撞到罗云熙体内最深处，射出微凉的一股液体。

罗云熙也被带着一起泄了出来。

空气中弥漫着久久不散的味道。

两人松懈下来身体，仰躺在地板上，谁都没有说话，只是喘息，安享着余韵。

在黑暗中，盯着天花板半晌，吴磊支起身体，对着罗云熙的位置，吻下去。

那是落在唇角，无比虔诚的吻。

罗云熙在黑暗中微笑，

他的计划，成功一半了。


End file.
